Proof Positive
by ctfallengoddess
Summary: Brooke finds out some disturbing news. Will it push Luke back into her life..or completely out of it?
1. Prologue

Title: "Proof Positive" Author: Cindy Author Contact: princesskasskzn@comcast.net AIM: angelicdevil7985 or YIM: cindy_rella2 SPOILERS: Takes place after the very last episiode *before Spirit in the Night* Rating: PG maybe PG 13 at most.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"The test came out positive Ms. Davis. Congratulations."  
  
The doctor's voice sounded too distant to her ears. She dropped her cell phone on the floor in her bedroom. She leaned back against her door and started to cry. Her body sank down until she reached the floor.  
  
'This can't be happening,' she told herself. 'It just can't! We were safe, we used protection,' Brooke's conscience reasoned.  
  
Brooke couldn't stop crying. At least she didn't have to worry about her parent's. They were off on one of their many trips. She had the house to herself. She rose from the spot on the floor and slowly trudged her way over to her bed. She curled up in the fetal position hugging a pillow as she continued to sob. She cried herself right to sleep.  
  
She wanted nothing more than to call and talk to her best friend, but she didn't have one of those anymore. Peyton Sawyer was nothing but a lying, cheating, skinny blonde bitch. And that's a nicer description Brooke has for her versus the one from probably a week ago.  
  
*^* Hours Later *^*  
  
Brooke woke up to see it was pitch black outside. She yawned and decided to get out of bed. She felt absolutely horrible and was sure she looked it too. Brooke rubbed her eyes and then messily pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She wanted to hope that she was waking up from a bad nightmare, but the logical part of her told her she knew it was true.  
  
Brooke grabbed her keys. She needed to go talk about this with someone. Brooke hopped into her car and drove off to Haley's house. She went up and knocked on the door and waited impatiently for her to answer.  
  
'Come on. Please be home,' Brooke thought to herself. 'Please,' she pleaded.  
  
A few moments later Haley's front door swung open.  
  
"Brooke what are you doing here?" she asked confused. "What happened? Are you ok?" Hales asked immediately concerned noticing Brooke's sloppy hair do and tee shirt and sweats outfit. Very unlike the perfect Brooke Davis wear.  
  
"I know we're not really friends or anything," Brooke said, her voice wavering slightly while she was talking. "But I kind of just needed someone to talk to...and..."  
  
Haley grabbed Brooke and pulled her inside. "Shh. Its ok," she told Brooke, and led her upstairs to her room. Haley shut the door behind them. "What's the matter Brooke?" Haley knew it had to be something big especially for Brooke to look as disheveled as she does.  
  
END PROLOGUE 


	2. Breakdown

Brooke just broke down into tears. She started sobbing and couldn't stop. Haley pulled her close and hugged her.  
  
"What's wrong Brooke?" Haley asked in the utmost concern. "Should I call someone?"  
  
"NO!" Brooke yelled. "I mean...you can't."  
  
Haley didn't know what to do. She brought Brooke over and sat Brooke down on her bed. Brooke immediately curled up into the fetal position.  
  
"You're starting to really scare me Brooke. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Promise...you...won't...say anything," Brooke choked out between sobs.  
  
"I promise Brooke. You have my word," Haley told her.  
  
Brooke bit her bottom lip. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. But she knew Haley heard. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"With...Lucas' baby?" Haley was afraid to hear the answer to this question.  
  
Brooke nodded. "Yes because unlike him since we've broken up I haven't been with anyone! And he's been with everyone!"  
  
Haley sighed. This was going to make things complicated. "Are you going to tell him? What are you going to do?"  
  
She held Haley's pillow over her face. Finally the crying was subsiding. All Haley could hear was a very muffled, "I don't know.  
  
She removed the pillow from her face. "I want to tell him. But I don't want him to stay with me just because of the baby," Brooke admitted to Haley. "I'm sure you don't believe it but I really love him Hales. I have been mopey since the breakup. And I usually don't do that. I go out and find myself a rebound guy."  
  
"I never said I don't believe you Brooke. I thought you guys were good together."  
  
"Thanks," Brooke said with a weak smile. "I don't know what to do. People eventually are going to start asking questions. And I won't have an abortion. I'm so against that."  
  
Haley nodded. "Then I think you know what you have to do. Tell Lucas."  
  
"Can you just give it some time Haley? I will tell him. I would rather see if we get back together before he knows. I have a good two months before I start to show..."  
  
Haley raised her hands. "I told you. I'm not going to say anything. This has to come from you Brooke. Just don't wait forever or people will figure things out on their own..."  
  
"I won't. I promise. Thanks for listening to me. I should probably get home. And think about some things," Brooke said with a sigh.  
  
"If you need anything at all Brooke, call me. And if you ever want to hang out and talk, know I'm here for you," Haley offered to her.  
  
Brooke smiled at her with her red eyes and tear stained face. "Thanks Haley. You really are a sweetheart." Brooke hugged Haley tightly. She left Haley's room and let herself out. She had a long walk home, and a lot to think about.  
  
END PART 1 


	3. Emotions

Brooke left Haley's and walked in the direction of her house. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked. She was in such a dazed state. It had only been a couple hours since she had gotten that phone call. She tripped over her feet and bumped into something....eh...someone.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Brooke apologized sounding on the verge of tears, trying to pick up the grocery bag she made the other person drop. She stood up to look at the person for the first time.  
  
Karen Roe.  
  
"Brooke honey, are you ok?"  
  
She nodded her head. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, you?"  
  
"Brooke Davis. You are not fine. Are you sick?" Karen asked, concern lacing her voice. "You're so pale. And you look like you've been crying."  
  
"Oh that. Yeah I haven't been feeling well. I stayed home from school today and decided to pay Haley a visit...to see if...I missed anything important," Brooke said, thinking quickly.  
  
Karen gave her a side ways glance, not believing her story in the least; it was Saturday. "Well let me give you a ride home. You aren't looking so good."  
  
Brooke shook her head. "It's ok, really."  
  
"Please Brooke. From a mother's perspective, I'd feel much better if I made sure you got home safely.  
  
Brooke cringed at the phrase, "From a mother's perspective." Not exactly the thoughts she wanted entering her mind. Especially since that would bring about unwanted questions and realizations, like she would have to quit school and most likely raise the child on her own.  
  
Karen didn't even let Brooke decide. She noticed the distant gaze Brooke had as she stared off into space. "Get in my car," Karen instructed, in a tone that Brooke knew she should listen.  
  
Brooke got into Karen's car as she was instructed. She buckled her seatbelt and stared out the window.  
  
Karen got into the car and started it. Brooke seemed so withdrawn and lifeless then just a few weeks ago. Her gaze stayed on Brooke for a few moments before putting the car into drive and heading off to Brooke's house. Within a few moments Karen was parked outside of Brooke's house.  
  
Brooke unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door. "Thanks," she said, managing a small smile.  
  
"Feel better."  
  
Brooke closed the door and walked up the pathway to her sure-to-be empty house. Once inside, she tossed her keys on the table and stumbled her way to her room. She immediately crawled into bed and pulled the covers all around her.  
  
She grabs her CD remote and pushes play. Emotions by Destiny's Child fills her room, as she cries herself to sleep again.  
  
It's over and done But the heartache lives on inside Who is the one you're clinging to? Instead of me tonight  
  
And where are you now that I need you Tears on my pillow, where you go Cry me a river that leads to your ocean You'll never see me fall apart In the words of a broken heart  
  
It's just emotions taking me over Caught up in sorrow, lost in the song But if you don't come back, come home to me darling Don't you know that there's Nobody left in this world to hold me tight Don't you know that there's Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
  
Good night, Good night  
  
END PART 2 


	4. Deceptions

Haley paced the length of her room. Even though her and Brooke weren't friends really, she felt for her, really felt for her. And she also felt that Brooke shouldn't be left alone at a time like this. Haley grabbed her jacket and purse and ran out the door and nearly collided with Lucas.  
  
"Where are you running off to?" Luke asked, making fun of her.  
  
Haley looked at him feeling extremely weird and nervous. "I just remembered I left something at Nathan's that I need so I can do a report," she told him. Luke looked at her and Haley felt as if he could see right through her, just like that day in the café when he found her hat in Peyton's car...  
  
"What's going on Hales? You seem a little distracted, nervous even."  
  
"Me? No...Never! I just am really worried about getting a good grade on this," Haley said, continuing her lie. She almost wanted to be mad at Brooke for putting in this position in the first place. But she couldn't be angry with Brooke.  
  
"Haley James you are a horrible liar," he said, with irritation lining his voice. "Does this have something to with Nathan?" Lucas asked,  
  
"Look Luke, I can honestly tell you this has nothing to do with me or Nathan," Haley admitted. "A friend needs help and I think I need to be there for this person.  
  
"Who needs help Hales?" Luke asked concerned. "Is it Peyton?"  
  
Haley inwardly grimaced at Peyton's name. She shook her head to answer him. "Luke I can't say who it is."  
  
Lucas eyed Haley suspiciously. "Why can't you tell me Hales? I won't tell anyone."  
  
"I gave this person my word, and I don't intend to break that promise – not even for you Luke."  
  
He was starting to get the feeling this had to do with him. 'But who was this person that needed help?' Lucas wondered. He also knew Haley was a woman of her word, and he knew he couldn't ask her to break that. "I have a bad feeling about this Hales."  
  
Haley looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"  
  
Luke sighed. "Whatever you are hiding...it must be something big. And I get the feeling that it has to do with me."  
  
"Where would you get an idea like that?"  
  
"Because you can barely look me in the eye," he told her. "Your foot is tapping nonstop, which is what happens when you are somewhere you don't want to be."  
  
As Luke said this, Haley consciously stopped tapping her right foot.  
  
'Damn Lucas,' Haley silently cursed. He knew her too well in times like this.  
  
"What ever it may be, it's already changing things," Lucas finished softly.  
  
Haley bit her lip and cast her eyes downward. He was right. And what would change things even more is what he does *after* Brooke gives him the news.  
  
Haley sighed. "Look Luke I want to tell you, but I can't. It's not my place."  
  
"I understand Haley, I do really," Luke admitted. "I'm just afraid of things changing between us. I don't want to lose my best friend because of this. We've already been distant to each other lately."  
  
"I don't want to lose you Luke. And I really doubt that will happen," Haley said trying to quell his fears. But inside her mind was screaming, 'As long as you don't act like Dan and do what's right.' All Haley could do at the moment was keep Brooke's secret and hope for the best.  
  
Lucas took a step towards Haley and pulled her close to him into a hug. Haley wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Give me a call later," Lucas said, forcing a smile. "Later Haley."  
  
"Bye Lucas," she said, her tone soft.  
  
'There are a lot of changes in store for the future. Can we handle them?" Haley wondered, thinking about her and Lucas, and Peyton and Brooke, too.  
  
Haley stood there watching Lucas' form until it disappears from sight. And then she headed off to Brooke's house.  
  
On the way to Brooke's was Karen's Café. Haley decided to stop there and pick Brooke up something to eat. Haley walked through the doors and was glad Lucas wasn't there.  
  
'He must have gone to the river court,' Haley thought to herself with relief.  
  
She proceeded to walk up to the counter where Karen was finishing with a customer. When that person left, Haley stepped up to the counter.  
  
"What can I do for you Haley?" Karen greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Just getting food to bring to a friend. She's been...sick," Haley told her.  
  
Karen nodded. "That's sweet of you Haley, always thinking of others. I'll set you up with some good things." Karen disappeared into the back for a few moments and came back with a bag that she handed over to Haley.  
  
"How much do I owe you?" Haley asked, taking her money out.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just tell Brooke I hope she feels better."  
  
Haley nodded automatically and said, "Ok." A moment later Haley realized what Karen had said. "Wait, how did you know I was taking this to Brooke?"  
  
"I saw her this morning. She said you had gotten her work from class for her," Karen explained. "She didn't look too well. I figured you were probably going to check on her."  
  
"Yeah, I was – I mean am," Haley stammered. She turned to leave but turned back around. "Don't mention this to Lucas please," Haley begged. "I don't know what he would say, with Brooke bring his ex and all."  
  
'It's never just one lie," Haley thought to herself. She had already told countless lies to two people she cared a great deal for, both that could be destroyed by Brooke's news.  
  
Karen nodded. "I won't."  
  
"Ok, thanks," Haley tried to say with a smile. "I just feel bad. She has no one right now and she shouldn't be alone," Haley explained in an attempt to justify these lies to herself.  
  
"I understand. You're a good person Haley."  
  
'That's debatable,' Haley thought to herself.  
  
"Take good care of her. Bye Hales."  
  
Haley walked out of the diner carrying the brown paper bag and a heavy burden on her shoulders. Immediately she felt guilty for feeling sorry for herself. Whatever she was feeling was in no way comparable to what Brooke must be going through.  
  
Shortly there after, Haley was standing on Brooke's doorstep ringing the doorbell. It took about five minutes, but Brooke finally answered the door.  
  
"Oh hey Haley, come in if you want to," Brooke said holding the door open. Haley crossed the threshold from outside to Brooke's foyer.  
  
"I brought dinner," Haley told her, showing her the paper bag full of food.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"You need to eat something. If not for you than for...you know," Haley instructed, awkwardly trailing off. "Why don't you take a shower while I set dinner up?" she suggested.  
  
Brooke reluctantly agreed. "I'll be right back." Brooke disappeared from the foyer, leaving Haley to find the kitchen.  
  
"Aha!" Haley triumphantly said, out loud to herself. Rummaging through cabinets, she took out two bowls, and two plates. Haley filled the bowls with the still-hot chicken noodle soup, and placed the turkey club sandwiches on the plates. She found spoons and cups. Haley opened the fridge and grabbed the...apple juice to fill the cups with.  
  
In the bottom of the bag, Karen even put two trays which Haley silently thanked her for. Haley placed all this on each tray and brought them out into the living room. Haley sat down on the couch waiting for Brooke.  
  
About five minutes later Brooke came out of her room, looking a little better. She had her hair pulled up into a ponytail and she was dressed in pajamas; a white tank top with cherries and matching pants. Brooke sat down on the couch Indian style facing Haley. "Thanks Haley," she said, noticing the tray of food. Seeing the food made her realize how hungry she really was.  
  
"Your welcome." Haley sat Indian style as well, facing Brooke, both placing their trays in their laps.  
  
They started eating in silence at first.  
  
"How are you doing?" Haley asked lamely.  
  
Brooke shrugged. "Trying to deal." After a few moments Brooke added randomly, "I changed my mind about telling Lucas."  
  
"You can't not tell him Brooke!" Haley blurted out interrupting her.  
  
"That's not what I mean. I decided there's no point in waiting. I think I'm going to talk to him about it this week."  
  
"It might make things easier on you," Haley told her. 'And on me,' she added silently.  
  
Brooke nodded. "I was never good at keeping secrets, even my own. And this one bears too much of a burden. I can't handle it. It's been eating at me since I got the phone call this morning.  
  
She finished up her sandwich. "Besides I'd be a fool to think Lucas will come back to me," Brooke added softly. "How am I going to make it through this? Not to mention facing everyone at school."  
  
Haley grabbed Brooke's free hand that was resting on the tray. "I'll help you Brooke. You shouldn't have to go through this alone."  
  
Brooke smiled at Haley; a genuine smile, conveying her thanks. "Do you think Lucas is going to help?" she questioned Haley.  
  
"I'm sure he will Brooke," Haley told her. "What are your parents going to say?" Haley asked her.  
  
"They won't care as long as it doesn't interrupt their lives and their trips," she told Haley honestly.  
  
"So how are you going to finish school?" Haley wondered.  
  
Brooke answered simply. "I'm not. How can I? I don't have the family support that Jake does."  
  
"Something will work out Brooke. You can't drop out."  
  
"We'll see," Brooke said. "We'll see."  
  
END PART 3 


	5. Soul Searching

Brooke stood before her mirror surveying her outfit. A black short sleeve t- shirt and jeans. She lifted her tee-shirt up and rubbed her belly. She couldn't imagine what she would be looking like soon...  
  
She sighed and fixed her tee shirt. She had to talk to Lucas today before she chickened out and changed her mind.  
  
'Well maybe not today,' Brooke thought. 'At least by Friday.'  
  
Brooke grabbed her book bag and headed out the door. In minutes Brooke was walking up the steps and entering Tree Hill High, except compared to Friday she felt different; today she wasn't worrying about the little things. She had bigger problems on her plate.  
  
At her locker, Brooke took out the books she needed for her classes. She looked down the hall and saw Lucas watching Peyton. She slammed her locker door shut, and started walking in the direction of class, passed Lucas and Peyton. She felt Peyton's eyes on her, but couldn't look at her. She couldn't believe Peyton was still trying to seriously be friends again.  
  
'She lied to my face,' Brooke thought.  
  
She walked into English class and slid into her seat, followed by Peyton, who slid into the seat next to Brooke. Brooke cast a sideways glance at her and changed her seat to the last one in the row.  
  
She couldn't deal with this now, let alone deal with Peyton. She wasn't sure if things would ever get better between then. Brooke turned her attention to school work for a change and concentrated hard on her English test.  
  
The first half of the day went by in a blur for Brooke. Her body was pretty much on autopilot, walking her through her day.  
  
'I have to quit school anyway soon...why am I even here?'  
  
Brooke stood outside of the cafeteria debating about whether or not to go in. Deciding against it, she walked outside into the courtyard. She sits down underneath a tree in the shade, a ways away from the doors to the cafeteria.  
  
Haley sees Brooke through the windows in the cafeteria. "Nathan, I'll be right back."  
  
Nathan kisses her on her cheek, and Haley leaves. She makes her way through the cafeteria and outside to the courtyard. She walks, and takes a seat next to Brooke.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Brooke seems surprised to see her. "Hey."  
  
"What's up?" Haley asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Nothing really. Just trying to get through today."  
  
"Did you talk to Luke yet?"  
  
Brooke laughed and shook her head no. "I was going to do it today. But I don't think it's the right time..."  
  
Haley looked at her, "So you mean you chickened out?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"Just don't not tell him," Haley warned.  
  
"I know, I know," Brooke told her, rolling her eyes. "Ya know Haley James, you a really good person. Here you are helping me when I made your life hell..." Brooke trailed off.  
  
Haley shrugged. "That's in the past. Let's let bygones be bygones. I believe people are entitled to second chances."  
  
"So I take it your idea of a perfect date is no longer me getting hit by a bus?"  
  
She laughed. "I forgot about that! Well I have to say...the Brooke I know now is not the Brooke I knew then."  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Yeah. You deserved the second chance. You've changed a lot since the night of that party."  
  
Haley and Brooke just sat there in silence for the last few moments of lunch, until the bell rang signaling them to get back to their schedules.  
  
"Looks like we better get to class," Haley said standing up. She extended her hand and helped Brooke up.  
  
"Yeah let's go." Brooke and Haley avoided going into the doors to the cafeteria, but entered the mix of students in the hallway.  
  
* * *  
  
Lucas watched Haley leave the cafeteria...without Nathan. He made his way over to the window and watched her. He saw her go over to this tree and sit down. By the way she talked with her hands he could tell she was talking to someone; Thus leaving him wondering who it was. Finally the bell rang and Haley stood up first and then helped the other person up. And Lucas saw it was ... Brooke.  
  
'What would Brooke need help with?' he wondered.  
  
Luke made his was through the throng of people exiting the cafeteria trying to catch up with Haley. He waited until Brooke separated from Haley, and Haley started to make her way to the gym. He fell in step with Haley.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Lucas what's up?" Haley greeted him, smiling.  
  
Lucas shrugged. "Nothing really, just wondering...since when are you and Brooke so close?"  
  
Haley's eyes went wide. "I...uh..."  
  
"It's her. That's who needs help," Lucas said, putting it together. "Why does she need your help?"  
  
"Luke, please do not press me on this. You know I can't tell you," Haley said warningly.  
  
"It involves me though doesn't it?"  
  
Haley said nothing; she would not agree nor disagree. "If it involves you Lucas you will eventually find out," she said simply.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.  
  
Lucas' gaze bore through her and she thought for sure Lucas could read her mind; see everything Haley was helping Brooke hide. "Maybe you should work on things...ya know make things right with Brooke."  
  
"She hates me now," he interrupted her.  
  
"Look Luke, I know what's going on with her, so trust me when I say that she could use another friend," Haley told him. "She opened up to you before Luke. Maybe you can help her...if she's willing to let you."  
  
Lucas nodded. "Thanks Haley."  
  
"Do you still care about her Luke?"  
  
He answered with out hesitation, "I do."  
  
"In what way?" she pushed, ignoring the late bell.  
  
"I'm not sure anymore."  
  
Haley sighed. "Do you still care for Peyton?"  
  
"I don't know," Lucas answered honestly.  
  
"If she was willing to forget Brooke, would you take another chance on her?"  
  
Lucas shook his head. "Not now. Maybe in a few years, when we're both older and more mature."  
  
She skipped class with Nathan...so why not Luke? "Come...walk with me, talk with me." Haley paused the conversation and led them to a little nook in the wall. They sat down on the cold stone bench. "And if Brooke decided she wanted to try and work things out?"  
  
"Is that what she wants?"  
  
Haley shrugged. "I haven't discussed this with her yet. You're kind of a taboo subject. I merely want to know where you're coming from."  
  
The look he gave her clearly expressed that he didn't believe her, but decided to play along.  
  
"If I could somehow make things up to her," Lucas told her. He paused for a few moments before adding, "I had to give me and Peyton a shot. She was what I always wanted."  
  
"But..." Haley prodded.  
  
"But when I got it...it wasn't what I wanted. At first it was everything I imagined it to be. It was intense, passionate, and we connected."  
  
Haley was getting frustrated now. "But..."  
  
"But she brings a lot of drama to a relationship. And I'm not sure that that's something I want to deal with," Lucas admitted. "I liked my relationship with Brooke. She never ceased to amaze me – or surprise me. She was fun, caring, and carefree."  
  
Haley nodded, just listening as Lucas continued.  
  
"Brooke let me in, but Peyton...I get no where. I like that Brooke let me in," Lucas said, staring off at nothing, but with a smile on his face.  
  
"So where does this leave you?"  
  
Lucas sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I want to be Brooke's friend, I do miss her. And eventually I'd like to give us another shot...but I think I need a break from dating."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"So what brought about this conversation?" Lucas asked her.  
  
"I feel like I don't know what's going on with you anymore," Haley told him, and it was true. "I watched you drool over Peyton, then date Brooke, cheat on her with Peyton, and I don't know what you did with Jakes ex..."  
  
Lucas was silent for a few minutes. "I chose Brooke because I was – am attracted to her. I liked her, and she liked me back. But then Peyton came to me, and we had this connection. I admit I've had a crush on her for awhile now..."  
  
"NOOO!" Haley exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"Anyways...but I don't like her like that now that I've gotten to know her. Maybe if she gets rid of some of the drama..."  
  
"And Jakes ex?" Haley prompted.  
  
"It was after the accident...Brooke hated me...Peyton didn't want to do that to Brooke...which if you ask me is kind of an excuse..." Luke rambled on.  
  
"First, about the girl from the bar," Haley ordered quirking her eyebrows.  
  
"Everything was not going well. I was at a bar...had a few drinks...she was there...I was very confused," he admitted. "I was loosing everything – you, Brooke, Peyton, basketball."  
  
"Me?" Haley asked.  
  
Luke nodded. "Yeah you. Things between us were strained. We didn't hang out, and we barely talked."  
  
"Yeah, it didn't seem that you missed me," Haley told him. "You always seemed preoccupied with Peyton...and then Brooke...and then Peyton." Luke was about to interrupt her, but Haley refused to let him speak. "Yes I was spending time with Nathan, and tutoring him. But you also made it so I couldn't share that part of my life with you. And before I could tell you anything."  
  
Lucas pulled Haley into a hug. "I missed you so much Haley. I admit...that I was wrong – since you always listened to me talk about Peyton, and I'm willing to make a conscious effort to change that, and listen to you about your relationship." He smiled his gorgeous smile at her.  
  
Haley laughed. "Ok, ok. Now get back to the excuse!" Haley urged him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean we already did it to Brooke. It was done, but then I think she wanted to back out," Lucas said shaking his head. "And then when Brooke found out, it was an easy way out."  
  
Haley thought about what he said. "You really think so?"  
  
Lucas shrugged. "We were getting close. She didn't talk about her feelings much and when I told her about mine she became distant," he explained to her. "So she decided it was time to shut me out, or at least that's what I think."  
  
"It does make sense," Haley agreed. "Besides don't get me wrong, I like Peyton and all, but I don't think she's capable of handling a relationship at this point in her life."  
  
Lucas nodded. "I think we're better off just friends."  
  
Haley glanced at her watch. "Oh, I gotta get going. It's almost sixth period." And Haley was back in school mode.  
  
Lucas smiled at her. "I love you Hales."  
  
Haley hugged him. "I love you too Luke, my bestest friend."  
  
They broke apart and Haley started walking down the hall to her class.  
  
"Hey Haley...I think I'm going to take your advice," Lucas told her, making Haley turn around.  
  
"Good choice Luke, go find her!"  
  
"Later Haley!" Luke said taking off down the hall, as Haley went to her own class.  
  
END PART 4 


	6. Mending Fences

Luke leaned on the lockers outside of room 114 waiting for the bell to ring. Ms. Greene; Algebra. He still knew Brooke's schedule by heart. Finally the bell rang and immediately kids began pouring out of classrooms. So far no one coming out of room 114 was the person he was waiting for. Finally, Brooke came out and walked right passed him. He immediately fell in line with Brooke and was walking with her to her next class.  
  
"Hey Brooke," Lucas greeted her. But she said nothing. "Do you think we can talk?" he asked.  
  
Brooke looked at him, and gave him a please-tell-me-your-kidding look. She shook her head and did the best she could to ignore him, and ignore the part of her that wanted to hear him out, and the other part of her that wanted to tell him. But she couldn't - she couldn't let him in again. She couldn't hear him out of she would forgive him and want nothing more than to be safe in the comfort of his arms.  
  
"Come on Brooke, talk to me please." Brooke was about to turn into her classroom but Lucas caught her arm. "Just hear me out. If you don't like what I've got to say, then I'll never talk to you again if that's what you want." Lucas told her giving her a wary smile.  
  
Brooke looked at him, really looked at him this time. She stood there staring at him for a few minutes getting lost in those eyes; those expressive, blue-gray eyes. Brooke's features softened, and her heart thawed. She felt as if she wanted to cry; she's been doing that a lot lately.  
  
Brooke nodded. "All right. We can talk," she said, trying to keep her voice even as possible.  
  
"Thanks Brooke." Lucas kissed her on the cheek without even thinking. He must've realized what he done by the shocked and surprised look on Brooke's face. "I...uh..I'm sorry."  
  
She shook her head, telling him not to worry about it. "When do you want to talk?"  
  
"How about I'll meet you outside of your eighth period class and I'll drive us over to the café to get something to eat?" he suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I...will see you then," Brooke agreed, giving him a smile and walking into her class.  
  
The next hour an a half was complete and total torture; it was agonizing. Many times, Brooke berated herself for feeling happy and hopeful about talking with Luke later. She wanted to hate him, to be angry with him but that task was proving to be much more difficult now. That look in his eyes melted her heart, and that kiss on the cheek wiped away her anger and hatred towards Lucas. Coming out of biology, she spotted Lucas lounging against the wall waiting for her.  
  
"Hey," Brooke said, approaching him.  
  
"Hey," he smiled at her. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Can we just stop off at my locker? I don't want to carry all these books."  
  
He nodded. "Ok."  
  
They walked in awkward silence to Brooke's locker. She spun the dial, entered her combo and pulled open the door. She placed her textbooks in and took her English one home for homework. She slammed the door shut. "Ready."  
  
Luke led the way to where his truck was parked. He got in and drove them to Karen's Café. They grabbed the empty table by the window.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Brooke prompted when Lucas wasn't saying anything.  
  
"I wanted to apologize to you Brooke. I really am sorry for everything that happened, the way it happened," Lucas started, staring straight into her eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you Brooke."  
  
"I hope you're not expecting me to say 'Oh its ok I forgive you' Luke."  
  
He shook his head. "I'm not, I-"  
  
"Good, because Luke you broke my trust. It's going to be awhile before I can trust you again and really forgive you."  
  
This time, he was interrupting her. "And I'm planning to work at that. To earn that trust back. I want to be friends again Brooke."  
  
"It's hard not having you in my life Lucas, a lot harder than you probably think. It's no secret that I've been with a lot of guys, but Luke you were the first one I have ever opened up to. The first one that I showed the real me too," Brooke admitted to him.  
  
Lucas grabbed her hand. "I know," he said softly. "And I want to make that up to you. I want us to be friends Brooke. I want to hang out with you and get to know you again. And then maybe if you feel you can trust me again...we could give us another show?"  
  
"What about Peyton?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't want to be with Peyton. She was what I always wanted so finally when she said she wanted everything I wanted I went for it... But it wasn't everything I imagined. It was nothing in comparison to what we shared. Peyton and I are done with. That's over for me." Brooke said nothing in response to this. "So what do you think about being friends and starting a friendship between us?"  
  
Brooke nodded, and was forcing herself to not allow the wide smile that was sneaking into her lips. She gave him a small smile instead and answered, "I'd like that Luke, I'd really like that."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Haley walked in, not noticing Brooke and Lucas sitting there and rushed to clock in. She relieved the waitress before her and started helping the few people on line.  
  
"I'll be right back." Brooke left her table with Lucas and waited on line. Finally after a few minutes she was next. She stepped up to the counter. "Hey Haley."  
  
Haley looked up from the last coffee she had to make. She handed it to the man who went on his way. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Luke came to talk to me!" Brooke exclaimed in a low voice, so Luke was not to hear. "He wants to be friends again."  
  
"That's great Brooke!" Haley congratulated her. "So did you tell him yet?"  
  
"Shhhh...no I have not. He said he wants to be friends Haley...I don't want to ruin that now. I'll tell him I promise."  
  
Haley sighed, but understood. "I understand. I hope everything works out for you Brooke, I really do."  
  
"Thanks!" she squealed. "I was wondering...can you fix me up with something chocolatey?"  
  
Haley laughed. "Already getting those sugar cravings?" she asked, smirking.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Haley cut a piece of a double chocolate cake, and she cut it big enough that she knew Brooke wouldn't be able eat it all by herself, at least yet. She placed the slice of cake on a plate, and handed her two forks. "Enjoy," she said, grinning.  
  
Brooke shook her head. "You are too much. Thanks Hale." Brooke took her chocolate treat and headed back to the table, taking her seat. She placed the dessert on the table and handed him a fork. "I figured we could use a decent dose of sugar and chocolate."  
  
Lucas laughed. He missed this...he missed her.  
  
END PART 5 


	7. Helping Out

As the door to the café opened, Haley looked up from the register to see her co-worker and friend Jake Jigilsky approaching the counter.  
  
"Hey Haley."  
  
"What's up Jake?" Haley asked, smiling at him.  
  
He shrugged. "Nothing much...well actually something. I kind of need to ask you for a favor."  
  
"Name it," she answered.  
  
"I know your day off is tomorrow but could you switch with me? I'll work your Wednesday shift," Jake said, talking quickly. "I wouldn't ask, but I have to go see a lawyer. Nikki's taking me to court for Jenny."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Jake," Haley sympathized. "Sure I can fill in for you tomorrow. Good luck with that though. I hope you get to keep Jenny."  
  
"Me too Hales. Thanks Haley. I'll see you later."  
  
"Your welcome," she said, and waved as he was turning to leave.  
  
Jake left Haley and caught a glimpse of Luke...with Brooke, and decided to say hi. "Hey man, what's up? Hey Brooke," he greeted them.  
  
"Hey Jake."  
  
"Nothing man, just hanging out catching up," Luke answered. "Care to join?"  
  
Jake shook his head. "I gotta go find myself a babysitter."  
  
"Jake aren't we a little old to be needing a babysitter?" Brooke teased.  
  
He laughed a little. "Funny Brooke. It's for Jenny. I have to meet with a lawyer tomorrow and my parents are coming with me so I need someone to watch Jenny."  
  
"What time tomorrow?"  
  
"After practice until probably eight at the latest. Why you know someone Brooke?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah," Brooke said smiling. "Me, well us. Luke and I are going to hang out tomorrow after practice, so we can watch Jenny for you."  
  
"When did we say we're hanging out?" Luke asked Brooke confused.  
  
Brooke laughed. "Ok so I didn't ask yet, but how could you possibly refuse. Besides Jake needs our help."  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes. "Guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow night after practice."  
  
"Are you guys sure about this? Because you don't have to," Jake -assure-d them.  
  
"No sweat," Brooke answered. "Glad to help." Brooke looked over and saw Haley watching them. "I'm going to get something to drink anyone want anything?" she asked standing up.  
  
Lucas shook his head, and Jake said, "No thanks."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back." Jake took Brooke's seat as she headed up to the counter to where Haley sat.  
  
* ~ *  
  
Jake looked at Lucas, who was watching Brooke. "Girl talk?" he wondered.  
  
"About?" Lucas asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe reporting on how the date?" he paused before continuing, "is going."  
  
"It's not a date man. It's just me and Brooke hanging out becoming friends again."  
  
Jake nodded, but he could see the way he looked at Brooke and the way his eyes drank her in. But if he wanted to live in denial, far be it from him to snap him out of it. "Whatever you say."  
  
* ~ *  
  
"How's it going?" Haley asked.  
  
Brooke had this silly little smile on her face. "We're watching Jenny tomorrow."  
  
"We are?" Haley asked confused.  
  
Brooke shook her head. "Not *us*...me and Luke."  
  
"Oh!" Haley said. "Oooh. I see," she continued nodding her head. "How's everything going?"  
  
She couldn't help it, but her smile got bigger. "It's going good, so good. I was ready to talk to him and tell him about..." Brooke trailed off, resting her hand on her tummy. "But then when we got here and we got to talking...I think I'm going to wait a little longer." At the look on Haley's face, Brooke knew she had to talk fast. "Haley, everything is going so well and we're talking again...I don't want to scare him away or force him into thinking there's something between us. I want it to be real."  
  
END PART 6 


	8. Babysitting

"Hit the showers ladies!" Whitey yelled dismissing his team from practice. It was another exciting practice for the Tree Hill Raven's; Nathan mouthing off at Whitey every now and then but that's always been normal.  
  
The guys all started walking towards their side of the gym, to their locker room.  
  
"See you tomorrow girls," Brooke said, as the girls separated and went to their side, to their locker room. Brooke bent down to tie her shoe and grab her pom poms. She was taking her time to head to the locker room. Lucas and Jake were walking her way.  
  
"Hey Brooke," Jake greeted her with a friendly smile.  
  
"Hey Jake, Lucas."  
  
Lucas smiles. "Hey Brooke."  
  
Brooke and Lucas' held each others gaze for a few moments before Jake pulled them out of their trance.  
  
"Do I still have a pair of babysitters tonight?" he asked them.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'm not letting Lucas chicken out," Brooke -assure-d him.  
  
Lucas looked at her. "Me the one that would chicken out?" he asked her and his expression clearly expressing a-you've-got-to-be-kidding look.  
  
Brooke laughed at him.  
  
Peyton was on her way into the locker room, but the sound of Brooke's laughter made her turn back. She hadn't seen Brooke smile, nor heard her laugh since Lucas' accident and since the break up, and finding out about her and Lucas immediately followed it she still hasn't done either.  
  
She watched as Brooke playfully pushed Lucas' shoulder. Because of all this she lost a friend, and her best friend. They seem to have mended their issues but that still let her out in the cold.  
  
She watched as the boys headed to their locker room, and Brooke watched them a few minutes longer. Peyton quickly turned around so Brooke wouldn't see that she had been watching them and headed into the showers.  
  
About ten minutes later, Brooke left the showers and headed to go find her locker. She started singing to herself. Mopey Brooke was no longer. As she was getting ready she was singing "I'm Walking on Sunshine" By Katrina and the Waves. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Peyton at the end of the row at her locker. Brooke quickly got dressed in jeans and a red tee. She ran a brush through her hair and closed her locker. Brooke left the locker room to find Lucas outside waiting for her.  
  
"You take forever," Lucas commented, coming away from where he was leaning on the wall.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't that long. Maybe fifteen minutes," Brooke pointed out. Things seemed so normal at the moment. That the last few weeks never happened, but Brooke new they had. It was so easy to fall into the old times; to joke with Lucas, and be with him. It was kind of nice not to have to feel anger or bitterness or put up this phony act that she was ok when she really wasn't. Brooke linked her arm in his. "Let's get going. We got to be at Jake's in like five minutes."  
  
Lucas shook his head and smiled. Girls. "Jake left like twenty minutes ago!"  
  
"Blah, blah. Let's just get going."  
  
Lucas's truck pulled up outside of Jake's house about seven minutes later.  
  
"We technically still have three minutes! So we're early," she said sticking her tongue out at Lucas.  
  
Lucas and Brooke got out of the truck and headed up the walkway. They knocked on the door and minutes later Jake opened the door.  
  
"Come on in," he said, ushering them in.  
  
Brooke and Lucas followed him inside. He was dressed respectively in a suit. "Jenny's sleeping right now," Jake explained, motioning for them to follow him while he continued to get ready. "She should be up within the next half hour. Around that time, she's going to need to be fed. There's a few eight oz. bottles in there already. Here's where I keep her clothes and things like that. Also I left the number for the attorney on the table, and Lucas has my cell," Jake rambled on, being the caring, protective, person he is. "We should be home within about two hours maybe three."  
  
"Take your time," Brook said. "Don't rushed. Take care of everything that you need to."  
  
Jake wanted to ask he, "Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Brook Davis, but decided to say nothing instead. "O, so the numbers are on the table. If you need any thing call me," Jake told Brooke and Lucas. "And thanks again guys, I really appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime," Brook said smiling.  
  
"No problem. Good luck."  
  
Jake left Brooke and Lucas standing there as he rushed down the steps and into his parent's car where they were waiting.  
  
Lucas shut the door behind Jake and turned to go find Brooke. He found her standing over Jenny's crib, staring down at the little baby sleeping.  
  
END PART 7 


	9. Baby Talk

He went a few steps, closing the distance between him and Brooke. He stood behind her and leaned close to her ear and whispered, "A little angel."  
  
Brooke nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't known he had been watching her. "Don't do that!" she hissed in a low tone. She turned around to be in front of Lucas - and she was *right* in front of him.  
  
Lucas had this triumphant smirk on his face.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," she said in a low tone. "And it wasn't funny."  
  
"I thought it was."  
  
Brooke pokes him in the chest. "Hey now buddy. It's not funny."  
  
Still smirking, he leans closer. "I think it is. And I think it's cute I scared you," he said leaning in a little closer.  
  
Brooke's breath caught in her throat, and Lucas's smirk got bigger when he heard it. Their breath mingled and Lucas was just about to press his lips to hers when Jenny started screaming and Brooke turned from Lucas to tend to Jenny.  
  
Her heart was racing a mile a minute. She scooped Jenny up from her crib and cradled her in her arms, trying to ignore the blood coursing through her veins and the pounding heart beating in her chest.  
  
"Shh," Brooke coed, making soothing baby noises. It was kind of funny how natural these little things came. But Jenny still screamed, and screamed.  
  
After a few minutes, Luke spoke up. "Here let me try," he told her. Brooke placed Jenny in his arms. "Jake left some bottles in the fridge," Lucas said, looking at the clock. "She's probably getting hungry."  
  
Brooke nodded. "Ok, I'll go check on that."  
  
Lucas watched as Brooke left Jake's room. He started talking to Jenny in a "baby tone". "Hey there little girl," he said talking to her. "What's the matter?" Lucas continued to talk to her and walked her around the room and brought her in front of the mirror on jakes wall. Jenny slowly stopped crying and started giggling at her reflection. "Who's that?"  
  
Brooke came walking into the room about five minutes later with a bottle in hand. "You got her to stop screaming," she asked, more than said.  
  
He smiled. "Yeah. I remember hearing somewhere that babies like mirrors," he told her shrugging a little.  
  
She smiled. She could see this being them someday, with their little baby. "You're a natural."  
  
Lucas passed Jenny over to Brooke who sat down on Jake's bed and started to feed her. Brooke focused her attention on Jenny but was aware of Lucas' presence taking a seat very close next to her on the bed.  
  
"Back atcha," Lucas said to her as he watched Brooke. He watched as every few minutes she checked to see how many ounces the baby consumed. "You should baby sit more often. You're good with kids."  
  
Brooke smiled and laughed a little. "I was really thinking about it." Except it wouldn't be considered baby sitting - what she would be doing will be considered parenting. Only Luke doesn't know that yet. She day dreamed for a few minutes imaging the perfect life, with a younger her than she anticipated before. The perfect life. A friendly neighborhood, a big house, a white picket fence. A loving husband, two kids, a boy and a girl, and a little puppy. The whole family eating dinner outside on a hot summer morning. Brooke smiled thinking about that.  
  
Lucas watched her, and she noticed the distant gaze. He noticed emotions playing across her face. Happiness, contentment. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
She just shrugged. "My future."  
  
"Babies in your future?" Lucas asked. "Do you plan on having kids?"  
  
'Sooner than you think,' she thought to herself. "It's in my plan now," she said lightly. "How bout you?"  
  
Lucas nodded. "I want a little girl to fuss over and adore and a little boy to teach basketball to and to give them the childhood I should have had growing up." They were both silent for a moment, but Lucas continued. "Do you plan on raising your kids in the future different from how you were brought up?"  
  
"Definitely," she answered with out a moment of hesitation. "I want my children to always know that they are loved and that I care. I'm not going to disappear for days or ignore my kids like my parents due to me. I swear," Brooke answered him, and silently promised the child living inside her.  
  
"You'll be a great mother," Lucas assured her.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that. You'll be the great one. I'm sure all I will do is screw things up and be a failure."  
  
"Look at me," Lucas said, but she didn't turn her head. He turned her head with his right hand to make her look at him. "You are not and will not be a failure."  
  
Brooke shook her head and turned her attention to Jenny who had finished about half her bottle. She sat Jenny up to burp her and ignore what Lucas was saying.  
  
"You really won't Brooke. You have an amazing heart."  
  
"Not good enough for you," she said softly.  
  
But Lucas heard. "Brooke how can you say that? Everything that happened with Peyton was a mistake. I regret it but I don't. I regret hurting you. But losing you made me realize how important you really are to me," Lucas told her honestly.  
  
Brooke turned her attention back to feeding Jenny who was slowly drifting back to sleep.  
  
"Brooke?" Lucas prompted after some time of silence. Brooke had said nothing in return.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Talk to me," he said.  
  
She looked at him strangely. "I am, we're talking right now."  
  
"Yes but you avoided everything I just said to you. I'll tell you everyday if that's what you want. Or I can give you some space if that's what you need..." he trailed off, leaving it open for her to speak.  
  
Brooke got up and walked a few feet over to Jenny's crib and placed the sleeping baby inside. She pulled a blanket around her and went back to sit by Lucas. "I don't want space," she said slowly.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Brooke avoided looking at him and let her eyes dart all around the room. "I want to tell you something," she finally said.  
  
Luke looked expectantly at her waiting for her to continue. When she didn't he said, "Ok...shoot."  
  
She took a few deep breaths. This was it. She was going to tell him. "Well, uh Luke...um...I'm," Brooke said fumbling over her words.  
  
Just then Brooke heard the from door open followed by Jake's footsteps as he made his way back to his room. Lucas sighed. They were once again interrupted.  
  
"Back," he said entering his room. "How was Jenny?" 


	10. What Friends Are For

"A perfect little angel," Brooke smiled at Jake. She was saved, at least for now. Luke wasn't going to let her off the hook that easy, and the way he was still looking at her confirmed that.  
  
Lucas tore his eyes away from Brooke and stood up. "She was absolutely no trouble."  
  
"I figured she wouldn't be," Jake told them. "Well shouldn't be," he corrected himself. "Nice to see she didn't prove me wrong and scare away any potential babysitter's I may need in the future."  
  
Brooke shook her head and laughed. "No...not scared away here."  
  
"Me either," Lucas added, looking at Brooke. "How'd everything go?"  
  
Jake looked at Lucas uncertainly. "The lawyer says I have a 'better than average chance' at getting residential custody. Most of the time it's awarded to the mother," Jake explained to them. "My chances are better because Nikki took off from the hospital and I haven't heard from her until now. She just shows up and wants to take her away," he continued. "I'm ok with joint custody as long as Jenny gets to stay here with me. Nikki isn't stable," he finished, shaking his head.  
  
"I hope it all works out for you Jake. You really deserve it," Brooke told him. "I bet you never expeted that coming from me...well at least not meant sincerely anyways."  
  
"I didn't say that," Jake said.  
  
"Yeah I know but you're shocked expression did babe." Brooke had a new fiund respect for Jake - A single father still gioing to school. "You really are a good person Jake."  
  
"Well we're gonna head out man," Lucas informed him. "Need anything...call us."  
  
"Bye Jake. It was fun! I'll watch her again if you ever need a babysitter."  
  
"Thanks, I'm sure I will," Jake said smiling. "Bye Brooke, Lucas." Lucas and Brooke walked out of Jake's room and straight out the door to the outside world.  
  
They both got into Lucas' truck in silence. He started the truck up and headed in the direction of Brooke's house. Finally Lucas decided to speak. "So you were saying..."  
  
"I was?"  
  
He nodded. "You said you had something to tell me."  
  
"Oh...yea...that," Brooke said nervously. "Well...its more like ask," she continued. "See my parents are still out of town. I wanted to know if you could come over tonight - to talk and stuff. I have something important I need to discuss with you."  
  
"Brooke," Lucas paused. "What's up? What's going on?"  
  
"Please Luke...wait til later. I promise I will tell you tonight. I won't put this off anymore."  
  
He just stared at her. 'Anymore?' he wondered to himself. "Ok," Lucas agreed. "What time should I come over?"  
  
Brooke thought for a few moments. "Um...I should be ready around eightish."  
  
"Eight it is," Lucas said pulling up in front of her house. "I'll see you then..." he trailed off.  
  
Brooke was forcing back tears. She leaned forward and kissed Lucas on his cheek. When she pulled back, his hand reached out to her, and pulled Brooke back to him. He brought her lips crashing against hers. And she kissed back. They kissed passionately, not wanting to let the other go.  
  
Brooke pulled away from Lucas finally. "I...we can't do this right now..."  
  
"Ok," he said, trying to slow his breathing. "I'll see you later."  
  
Brooke nodded, unable to say anything. If she said anything right now she mught just loose her reserve...break down and cry and tell him. She opened the door and climbed out. Before she shut the door she stared at Lucas a moment. Next time she'd see him, his life would drastically change. She shut the door, and went inside.  
  
Lucas sat outside her house staring at her closed door. 'What has her so worked up?' was the question that was reverberating through his mind. He put the truck in drive and headed to the café to see his mom.  
  
It was about seven o'clock when Lucas entered the café.  
  
"Hey Luke," his mom called to him.  
  
"Hey Mom...Hales," Lucas greeted them. "What are you doing working tonight?"  
  
"Covering for Jake...remember?" Haley reminded him.  
  
He looked at her a moment. "Oh, that's right. Duh. I should have remembered that. I just came  
  
from his house."  
  
Karen noticed Haley and Lucas staring at her. She grinned knowingly . "I'll be back."  
  
"Thank you mom," Lucas gave her a kiss.  
  
Karen disappeared into the back.  
  
"Spill," Haley demanded. "You look confused...distracted."  
  
"That obvious?"  
  
She nodded and poured hot chocolate into two mugs for them. Lucas sat down at the countered and took the mug Haley pushed towards him. "What's on your mind?" she asked. "Is it Jake?"  
  
Lucas shook his head and sighed. "Brooke," he corrected.  
  
All of a sudden Haley looked extremely uncomfortable. "Oh."  
  
"She doesn't seem ok Haley. Something's wrong."  
  
"Luke," Haley broke in. "There's not much I can say on this subject."  
  
"I know Haley. She wants to talk to me tonight about something." He paused before continuing, choosing his words carefully. "Is she ok...? She isn't uh sick is she?" He asked, taking in a sharp breath.  
  
"I really can't say Luke."  
  
"Haley...I see her red, puffy eyes, her depressed attitude, and she has something to tell me I should know. I can't help but think the worst..." Lucas said, taking his spoon and just stirred & stirred his hot chocolate.  
  
Haley bit her lip, not sure what to say to him. "Luke, don't think like that."  
  
"Whatever it is Hales, it doesn't seem good."  
  
"It's got it's pro's and con's. That's all I'll say," she told him. "Just be open to what she is going to tell. And don't freak out."  
  
Lucas took in all that she said and of course Haley continued.  
  
"And whatever you think you might be going through ...she's going through worse." 


	11. Confessions & Life Choices

Lucas arrived outside Brooke's house at eight o'clock. He was extremely nervous walking up to her door.  
  
'Why did I talk to Haley?' he asked himself, not sure if he was prepared to here what Brooke was about to tell him.  
  
Lucas took a deep breath and knocked on the door, announcing his presence. Moments later the door swung open, and Brooke stood in the doorway staring at her guest.  
  
"Come in," Brooke said, letting him pass. Luke walked inside and stood there apprehensively. He needed to hear what she had to tell him. "So I was thinking we could watch a movie or something?" Brooke suggested.  
  
Luke looked at her. "C'mon Brooke, no stalling."  
  
She inhaled deeply. "Ok...let's do this." Brooke took his hand in hers. "I think you are going to need to sit for this..." She trailed off and led him to the couch in the living room. They both sat down, and Brooke was avoiding direct contact with his eyes. "Ok I really don't know how else to say this...but Luke, I'm pregnant."  
  
Luke's eyes went wide, and he was speechless. "Uh...um...I...don't know what to say..." he said. "I hate to ask this Brooke...but are you sure its mine?"  
  
Brooke looked at him in disbelief. "Tell me you did not just ask me that. Of course I'm sure Luke. I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't!" Brooke yelled. She stood and started to walk away but Lucas grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the couch.  
  
"Brooke."  
  
"No Lucas. I can't believe you asked me that. Unlike you Lucas, I have not slept with or been with anyone since you!" Brooke cried, her eyes starting to tear up and her voice faltering.  
  
Lucas cupped Brooke's face in his hands and made her look him in the eye. He could see the glassy look her eyes had to them. "Brooke, think about it from my point. It's something I had to ask, especially since the last time I talked to you was about a month ago."  
  
Brooke brought her hands to Lucas' that were cupping her face. She closed her eyes to stop the tears that she knew were coming. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I...I'm not sure."  
  
"Luke?" Brooke said softly. "I...I have a doctor's appointment on Friday. Would you come with me?"  
  
"Of course," Lucas said without hesitation. "I don't know what we're going to do, but I do know that I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I can't."  
  
Brooke's reserve broke down and she started sobbing in Lucas' arms. "Luke, I. I don't know if I can do this!" she cried between sobs. "I don't know if I can be a good mom!"  
  
Lucas smoother her hair and rubbed circles on her back to soothe her. "Shh. Of course you can do it Brooke. It will be hard but you can," he told her reassuringly. "And I know you will be a great mother. You are a good person with a good heart."  
  
This only made Brooke cry louder. "What's your mom going to say?!" Brooke shrieked. "And my parents! And everyone at school!"  
  
Lucas really didn't know what to say here. "Somehow Brooke, we will get through it. I can promise you that," he told her. "And I know...my mom's not going to like it, but she will come around."  
  
"So where does this leave us Lucas?" Brooke asked him, looking up at him with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I didn't want to tell you Luke until I knew one way or the other if we could ever work things out. Because once I told you I know you'd do it out of obligation. And don't even try to argue because I know you'd want your kid to have the father you didn't. But I didn't want that for me Luke."  
  
He was about to argue with her and tell her she was wrong, but deep down he knew she was right. "Brooke I do like you a lot...I still care about you. But I think we need to take things slow and work back at things between us. Either way I want you to know I will always be a part of *both* your lives," Lucas told her, placing a hand over her belly.  
  
"So what do you want to do Brooke?" Lucas asked, not sure what he wanted either.  
  
"I...I don't know," Brooke said shaking her head. "I'm too young to be a mom, but I don't think I could abort this baby," she sighed. "I could have the baby and give it up for adoption except I don't know if I could live not knowing if our baby was ok. Or wondering if he or she had your eyes or my smile. Or if it was a baby boy, if he had you're love for the game," Brooke said, daydreaming.  
  
"I think you know what you want to do," Lucas told her.  
  
She looked hesitantly at him. "Are you ok with that?"  
  
Lucas nodded. "Yes I am," he told her.  
  
Brooke laid down and put her head in Lucas' lap, as he stroked her hair gently. Her crying had subsided, and evened out. Lucas stretched out on the couch and pulled Brooke on top of him. Eventually, she drifted off into sleep.  
  
"Brooke," Lucas said, shaking her gently. "Get up. I think your parents are home."  
  
Brooke was pushing Lucas away. And groaned. "Brooke," Lucas repeated himself. "Your parents."  
  
She nearly shot straight up. "They aren't supposed to be home until Wednesday."  
  
"It is."  
  
Brooke heard the key turn in the door. At least they were both fully clothed and not on top of each other. Her parent's walked in a moment later, talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Oh Brooke, you're up," they finally said, noticing her.  
  
"How was your trip?" she asked, playing her role as the perfect daughter.  
  
"It was good," her dad replied. "And who are you?" he asked Lucas.  
  
"Um..dad...that's uh Lucas," the sentence fumbled its way out of her mouth.  
  
Her mom looked confused and asked Lucas, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? I uh..." Lucas started, not sure of what to say. "I came over last night. Brooke didn't want to stay here alone...so I."  
  
Brooke's mom cut him off uninterested. "Oh ok." Her parents left the living room and went to their room.  
  
"And I was almost worried they would be mad about you being here," Brooke said, rolling her eyes. Brooke walked into her bedroom and Luke followed. "Nice cover up there," she grinned at him.  
  
"Well your mouth wasn't moving so I figured someone's should," he teased.  
  
"Whatever. I'm gonna go take shower I'll be right back." Brooke grabbed her clothes and went into her bathroom to take a shower. She got out and dressed in her bra and underwear and stood staring at her reflection in her full length mirror again. She brought both her hands to her stomach. Excitement and anticipation thrummed through her body, being crushed by nervousness and fear. She put on a white tank top, a denim jacket and matching denim skirt. She blow dried her hair straight and went to find Lucas, who was sleeping on her bed. "Hey you," Brooke said, waking him up. "Wanna head to your house so you can get ready?"  
  
Lucas nodded sleepily. "Let's go." 


	12. No More Secrets

*~* At School *~*  
  
Brooke and Lucas got out of Lucas' truck walking hand in hand towards the school. Talking together and laughing about things. They were interrupted by Haley and Nathan.  
  
Nathan had his arm around Haley's waist as they were looking for Lucas. Haley quirked an eyebrow at Lucas, and looked at Brooke expectantly, wondering if she actually did tell him.  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes. "I told him."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Told who what?" Nathan asked, obviously out of the loop.  
  
Haley hesitated. "Um, nothing."  
  
"No it's ok Haley," Brooke said. "I won't make you keep anymore secrets." Brooke paused for a moment and lowered her voice. "I'm pregnant Nathan."  
  
"You're..." he trailed off, with a very surprised look on his face.  
  
Brooke nodded. "But keep it on the down low ok? I don't want all of Tree Hill knowing yet. At least not before our parents," she said, motioning to her and Luke.  
  
"It's yours?" Nathan asked Lucas.  
  
"Yeah got a problem with that?"  
  
"Lucas," Haley and Brooke both said at the same time.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized.  
  
"I just meant..." Nathan tried to word it correctly. "Ya know what. I think I'm going to just not say anything."  
  
"Smart boy," Haley grinned, then added, "for a change."  
  
Lucas and Brooke laughed, and Nathan shook his head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"But I still love you."  
  
"Yeah love you too," Nathan said.  
  
Haley leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Nathan's. "How's that for an I'm sorry?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"That'll do," Nathan said. "Well maybe a few more of those," he bargained grinning. And Haley obliged.  
  
"Oh dude guys come on," Brooke said. "Get a room."  
  
Lucas just stood there not saying anything. He still didn't like the thought of them well together. And seeing Haley kiss him was a little torturous.  
  
Brooke, sensing Lucas tense up, politely excused them. "We'll catch you guys at lunch ok? I need to get to my locker."  
  
"Ok," Haley agreed.  
  
After Brooke was sure they were out of Haley and Nathan's hearing distance, she asked Luke, "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine"  
  
"Come on Luke. I know it, they, still bother you," Brooke told him.  
  
Lucas shrugged. "But there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"Support your best friend," she pointed out. "She's in love, hell, NATHAN's in love. He's not going to hurt her," Brooke told him.  
  
Lucas sighed. "Saturday night...I saw Nathan kissing Peyton."  
  
"No..." Brooke said, and then remembers it was the night of the auction. "Lucas, she won him in the auction. At midnight everyone kissed their boy toy. I kissed Mouth."  
  
"You kissed Mouth?" Lucas asked, a little angry about it.  
  
"It was part of the deal. We spent the whole night talking about you. He really is a sweetheart. I need to hook him up with someone."  
  
Lucas smiled. "I guess you're right about the whole kiss thing. I did have to kiss Haley."  
  
"See. Give Nathan a chance," Brooke said. "He's not that bad of a guy."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "If he hurts her-"  
  
Brooke interrupted him. "If he hurts her you have full permission to pummel him. But there may be a chance he WON'T hurt her."  
  
"We will see."  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes back at him and made a face. Guys.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"I got to get to class. See ya," Brooke said, walking away.  
  
Lucas grabbed Brooke's wrist and pulled her back to him, kissing her deeply. He pulled away. "See ya," he said, with a smile. 


	13. A P O L O G Y?

It was lunch time, and before Brooke met up with her possible boyfriend and friends she was helping Theresa practice a move for a cheer.  
  
"No!" Brooke yelled. She spent her whole free period working with Theresa. This was like the 50th run through for it. She was getting the turn, the clap, the pivot, the cart wheel but not the round off part. They were out in the court yard outside of the cafeteria. "It was better," Brooke said trying to be nicer. "Here, let me show you again." Brooke did the sequence with a perfect handspring, a cartwheel round off.  
  
"What are you doing Brooke?" Lucas said, running out the cafeteria doors. "You can't be doing that!" he yelled, sounding panicked.  
  
Theresa looked to Brooke. "Why can't she?"  
  
"Because my boyfriend needs my...company," she grinned. "Later Theresa. Keep working. You'll get the hang of it."  
  
Brooke and Lucas walked back into the cafeteria. "Luke!" Brooke argued. "What were you thinking? I can do what I want."  
  
"Not when it comes to us and the...you know," he said softly so no one but Brooke would here. "If we're going to do this, you can't do any more tumbling things you guys do."  
  
"Gymnastics," Brooke corrected him.  
  
"Yeah that."  
  
This was going to be harder than she thought. "It's not fair Lucas. I have to give this up."  
  
"You don't have to give cheering up just the jumping, being tossed around part," he said, trying to reason with her. 'When do the hormones kick in?' he wondered. "What if you fell the wrong way or they missed you one time?"  
  
"Ok MOM."  
  
"Brooke, it's not like that. It's just that I don't want anything to happen to it, or you."  
  
She sighed. "I guess I can live with that. Fine. Brooke the peppy cheerleader captain is benched. Happy now?"  
  
"Better. Now come on, Haley's saving us some seats," he told her.  
  
Haley way getting more daring to say the least. PDA was not something that she shied away from now. Hence, the scene before Lucas and Brooke as they approached the table to see Nathan and Haley kissing. Brooke and Lucas sat down on one side, across from Haley and Nathan, the happy couple.  
  
"Enough you two. Get a room," Brooke teased.  
  
Nathan and Haley disentangled themselves. "Oh hey guys. Didn't see you come over."  
  
"I wonder why," Lucas said rolling his eyes, immediately rewarding him with a cold stare from Haley. He then remembered what he and Brooke talked about earlier this morning. 'Be nice,' he instructed himself.  
  
"So what's going on?" Brooke broke in; interrupting the awkward silence the group fell into. "Anything of interest happening this weekend?"  
  
"Party at Nathan's," Haley suggested. "I mean if that's ok with the host," she turned smiling sweetly at Nathan.  
  
"I'm there," Brooke agreed.  
  
Nathan looked around. "Wait I'm confused. Did we just officially agree that we're having a party? At my house? What if I have plans?"  
  
"I think I'd know about them," Haley pointed out.  
  
"Fine party at Nathan's new apartment, but its only going to be us, and maybe a few other's like Lucas's buddies from the rivercourt and the team," Nathan told them.  
  
"Ehem. And the cheerleaders of course."  
  
"You guys need official invites? I thought paper napkins with an address scribbled would be sufficient," Nathan remarked, in jest of course.  
  
"Funny Nathan," Brooke said rolling her eyes. "But then again the way they were invited never really mattered did it, as long as it meant naked cheerleader in your bed."  
  
"Actually, that would be Tim," he told her.  
  
Brooke scrunched her nose up in confusion. "He's actually been with a girl?"  
  
"To my knowledge? No."  
  
"Man, Whitey's sure he's your girlfriend, or at least wants to be," Lucas said, chuckling.  
  
Nathan pulled Haley onto his lap. "Well Tim has to deal cause my girls right here," he replied to Lucas kissing Haley sweetly on the lips, then down her jaw line and to her neck.  
  
"Ok, didn't need a visual." Brooke shielded her eyes with her hands. She grabbed a French fry off of Nathan's tray and threw it at them. "Come on guys. I know you never thought Brooke Davis would say this, but she is."  
  
"Sorry," Haley said, breaking away from Nathan's kissing.  
  
"I can't help it Haley so damn beautiful," Nathan told Brooke, staring at Haley, reveling in her beauty. "I just want to-"  
  
"WHOA NO!" Brooke yelled at him. " I do not want to hear the end of that sentence."  
  
"Never be apart from her?" Nathan finished his sentence a bit confussion. "What did you think I was going to say?"  
  
"Nothing. Nevermind."  
  
Lucas laughed at her. "What were you thinking he was going to say?" he asked.  
  
"Rape and ravage her?" Nathan asked, laughing as Lucas joined in.  
  
Brooke shot the Scott brothers an icy glare.  
  
"If looks could kill..." Haley mumbled.  
  
"New subject," Brooke demanded.  
  
"Ok, ok," Nathan agreed.  
  
Nathan started talking to Lucas about practice and Brooke stopped paying attention when she spotted a familiar curly headed blonde. She was sitting all alone at a table in the back corner. She watched as Peyton got up and exited the cafeteria. Things between the two of them were still horrible, and with each day and especially after her recent news she missed Peyton very much. And needed her too.  
  
"Hey I have to go do something ok?" Brooke said to Luke.  
  
"Ok," he shrugged. "See you later."  
  
She quickly kissed his cheek. "See you later. Bye guys," she said, grabbing her book bag and walking away. She headed out of the cafeteria to her former best friends locker. Sure enough there was Peyton.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
Peyton looked around and saw no one else. "To me? If you want an argument Brooke, I'm really not in the mood."  
  
Brooke shook her head. "I wanted to talk to you about something kind of...life alternating."  
  
"Let me guess – You and Luke are back together."  
  
"Bigger."  
  
"What could be bigger and ore life alternating in the world of Brooke Davis?" Peyton snapped.  
  
She knew she wasn't going to get Peyton's attention without just telling her. Brooke looked around and whispered, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Peyton's eyes went wide, and she choked on the words she was trying to get out, making incoherent sounds.  
  
"My reaction to, plus too many tears."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Peyton questioned her, sounding a little more defensively than she wanted to.  
  
"Because," Brooke paused. "I need you. I've known this since you had my back at the cheerleading competition. And I know someone who's gonna need you as much as I do...And...well I just miss my best friend."  
  
The bell rang breaking this attempted reconciliation short.  
  
Peyton didn't know what to say. She's been lost and alone, most of all empty with out Brooke these last few weeks. Peyton shut her locker door, and walked silently to class with Brooke at her side.  
  
"I've missed you so much Peyton," Brooke said again.  
  
"I've missed you too," Peyton confessed.  
  
"Does this mean you accept my apology for being an uber **** to you?" Brooke asked.  
  
"You were hurt, and angry. I can't say I didn't deserve a lot of it," Peyton told her.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So," Peyton said. "Apology accepted. A-P-O-L-O-G-Y? Because I love you," she looked at Brooke grinning.  
  
Brooke pulled her into a hug that about cut off Peyt's circulation. "And...I was thinking about something. I kind of need a favor from you."  
  
"Shoot?"  
  
"Well...seeing as how this is going to inhibit my ability to be tossed into the air, I want you to take my spot at the top of the pyramid for the routine we're working on. And...I'd like to share my title with you. So we're co-captains," Brooke proposed to her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Never been more sure."  
  
"Then yes. Of course I'll help you," she agreed.  
  
Brooke linked her arm in Peyton's. "Thanks friend."  
  
"Your welcome, best friend."  
  
Brooke and Peyton walked off to their class together, catching up on all they've missed out on.  
  
END PART 12 


	14. Surprises

Lucas wanted to catch up with Brooke before practice. He hadn't seen her since she disappeared from lunch. He quickly got changed and made his way to the hall with the girls' locker room. He decided to surprise Brooke. There he stood waiting for her to come out. Cheerleader after cheerleader came out of that door and none of them was Brooke. Finally, he heard that unmistakable laughter of Ms. Brooke Davis.  
  
He smiled and grabbed her as she came out of the locker room. But it wasn't Brooke in his arms.  
  
"Peyton!" Luke quickly disentangled himself from her. "I...uh...thought that you were um Brooke."  
  
"That would be me."  
  
Lucas turned his attention to Brooke. "Wait...what? Since when are you two friends again?"  
  
Peyton stood there, forcing a smile. It was more awkward than she thought it was going to be.  
  
"At lunch I decided to talk to Peyton. That's where I disappeared to."  
  
"That's great," Luke said, looking from Brooke to Peyton and back again. "Well we better get in there."  
  
Brooke slipped her arm around Luke's waist. "Yeah before Whitey has a fit his star player still hasn't shown up yet.  
  
Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked into the gym, with Peyton following behind.  
  
And then there was three.  
  
After Practice   
  
Lucas came over and gave Brooke a quick kiss. "See you in a few."  
  
"Ok. Later Babe," Brooke said smiling. "C'mon Peyt."  
  
"I'll meet you inside. I need to ask Jake something," Peyton told her.  
  
Brooke gave her a suggestive grin. "Ok then." She walked away disappearing around the corner and into the locker room.  
  
Luke started to walk away but Peyton called him back.  
  
"Luke...wait."  
  
He slowly turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Can we talk sometime?" she asked him. "Maybe even hangout?"  
  
Luke looked at her strangely. "Peyton I'm not going to hurt Brooke and mess things up again."  
  
She quickly shook her head. "No just as friends."  
  
"Then why did you just lie to her. You aren't talking to Jake...you're talking to me."  
  
Peyton bit her lip. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to...or if she would want you to."  
  
"I'd like to Peyton, but I'm not sure we are capable of a friendship," Lucas told her, a bit skeptically.  
  
"I think we can manage a few hours of no arguments and no making out, just talking," Peyton argued.  
  
"We've never been good at that."  
  
She shrugged. "We could give it a shot."  
  
"I guess we could. But Brooke has to know. I'm not keeping anything from her," Lucas said, making it perfectly clear.  
  
Peyton gave him a tiny smile. "Cool. How about tomorrow after school?"  
  
"Ok. See you then," Lucas said, turning to go to the locker room.  
  
'I hope I didn't just get myself into trouble,' he thought to himself, as he walked into the locker room.  
  
"Hey babe," Brooke said, smiling when she met him at his locker.  
  
"Oh hey. What's up?" Lucas asked, distractedly looking for a book.  
  
Brooke sensed something was bothering him. "What's the matter?"  
  
Lucas sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ok. I need to talk to you about something and maybe we should talk about it now. I think I need to do this now."  
  
"You're making me nervous," Brooke said, worriedly.  
  
"It's nothing really. I just. I want to make sure that its ok with you and all. The last thing I want to do is mess anything up."  
  
"Luke, just tell me what's going on."  
  
He closed his locker and leaned his shoulder on it to face Brooke. "Peyton talked to me after practice."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And she wants to hang out sometime. Me and her...like we used to," Lucas explained.  
  
Brooke didn't say anything at first. "I see..." she said, trailing off. "I...I'm not sure how I feel about this. You two don't have the best track record when alone together."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What did you tell her?" Brooke asked.  
  
"That I needed to talk to you and if you weren't ok with it then that was that," Lucas answered. "I told her that I don't want to screw things up with you again. And I really don't."  
  
Brooke couldn't help but smile. "Then I trust you. If you want to hang out with her that's cool with me ok? Just please don't do anything stupid."  
  
Lucas grinned at her. "I won't baby. I promise you that." Lucas pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
"Oh hey after school tomorrow, don't forget we have the first doctor's appointment," Brooke excited.  
  
Oh no; the appointment. It was Friday already? Where has the last couple days gone?  
  
Peyton would have to understand when he cancelled.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." 


	15. 6 Weeks

Lucas and Brooke arrived at the doctor's office Friday after school. Now they were sitting in the waiting room. Luke noticed Brooke kept playing with her hands. "Nervous?" he whispered to her.

Brooke turned to look at him and nodded. This wasn't going to be fun, she knew that. Luke slipped his hand into hers, and she leaned against his shoulder. "Thanks for being here," she said softly.

"I'll always be there for you Brooke, always."

"And after this...we still have to confront the parentals," Brooke reminded him. "What a perfect start to the weekend," she mumbled.

Luke turned her face up to look at him. "Whatever happens, it doesn't matter. From here on out...it's you, me and the little one," he said and smiled at her.

"My parents are probably going to kick me out," Brooke told him. "Now I'm not only a just an unwanted responsibility to them but an embarrassment too."

"Forget them," Lucas told her. "And if they kick you out maybe my mom will let you stay with us."

Brooke laughed. "Oh yea. I can see _that _going over **real **well Luke. Your moms going to hate the idea just as much as mine are, just for different reasons."

"Hey. Come on. Don't worry about that now Brooke. Let's take it one step at a time. Let's worry about right now."

Lucas sat there holding Brooke.

"Ms. Davis," the nurse called.

"Here we go," she said, as she followed the nurse, and gripping Lucas' hand tighter.

Brooke and Luke walked out of the doctor's office an hour later. They talked about concerns, questions, medical history, things Brooke would need to do now to help the baby, and about their options for the baby. She was about six weeks along.

"That wasn't so bad," Lucas said.

"That's because the worst part has yet to come. It's time to break the news to the parents."

Lucas nodded. "I know. Who should we talk to first?"

"Probably mine," Brooke said. "It will probably be the easiest. I don't think they'll care much."

Lucas felt sorry for Brooke that her parents didn't care what happened to her. He still remembers what Brooke said that night when he came to help her rescue Peyton. _ My parents would rather throw cash at me and send me on my way then spend any time with me. _

They got into the truck in silence. Lucas started driving in the directions of Brooke's house. He linked his free hand with hers, and gave her a reassuring smile. "I promise you Brooke. In the end, everything will be okay."

Brooke half smiled. "I hope your right Lucas," she said as they pulled up in front of her house. "I hope your right."


End file.
